


a moment in time

by BombsAreForBabies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Eren is a dumbass, F/M, Gen, Shingeki no Kyojin chapter 138 spoilers, first draft, mikasa loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombsAreForBabies/pseuds/BombsAreForBabies
Summary: Mikasa looks at Eren’s face, contemplating all that she has seen and done. She comes to the conclusion that the love of her life is an idiot.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	a moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter was insane. Had to write this little thing the second I got done reading it. Will write something more serious later. Am currently in Pain due to manga.
> 
> Just wanna say that this is meant to be humorous, not dissing on any characters or ships.

When she can finally bring herself to tear her lips away from his, she stares into the face of the man she once loved. She thinks about the could-have-been’s, the ways life would have gone if the world wasn’t so cruel. She thinks that she is grateful for what she did get, those fleeting moments of happiness between the bloodshed and the horror.

The dream, vision, future that they could have had fills her with sadness, as well as warmth.

If only she had been honest with her feelings, they could have run away together. It would have been a hard life of running away, but it would have been her and Eren. The loss of Armin would have stung, but the blond had always been too caring for his own good; there’s no way he would have truly gone with them and left everyone else behind.

Tears, things that Mikasa has been shedding more these past few months than her whole life before, trail down her cheeks. It’s bittersweet, this knowledge that with one moment of honesty the world wouldn’t be fighting against the threat of being crushed—

Wait a minute. Mikasa thinks back to the vision of a not-perfect-but-still-beautiful-enough-for-her future.

Eren’s head hits the steaming tongue of his titan’s mouth with a splat as her fingers go slack from around him.

“I’m in love with a dumbass,” she says aloud. “He could have waited a day or two for me to get over the whole ‘adopted sibling’ thing and confess to him, but instead he chose mass genocide.”

She longs for the days when she could smack him over the head and carry him away over her shoulder. Goddesses, what an idiot.

For a brief moment she wonders if all that time bonking him on the head maybe lead to some sort of brain damage that caused this level of lack of forethought, but then she thinks about the time he bet he could tie a knife to a broom handle before a human trafficker could open a closet door and figures he’s always been like that.

With the knowledge of what he had become, Mikasa thinks that his willingness to utterly mutilate those men without hesitation while reducing them to less than human may have been a red flag. She’s grateful, always will be, and knows that those men deserved what they got, but still.

The severed head is just kind of rolling around, pushed to and fro by the steam surrounding them. She stares at it. It stares back, one of its eyelids having melted off at this point.

Eren is still beautiful in death. Mikasa still loves him more than she should. She will always love him in some way, even if— no, _when_ she moves on.

But damn if he wasn’t an impatient idiot.

She nudges the severed head with her foot, just to make sure he doesn’t make another resurrection.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren isn’t dumb. He just... doesn’t think _ahead_. Get it. Ahead. A head.
> 
> I will see myself out now.


End file.
